


Scrabble would be nice

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's trying to come to terms with a few things, and figures polyjuice will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble would be nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Kinks: Polyjuice sex, Dolores Umbridge/Severus Snape  
> Written for florahart's Polyjuice Brothel Challenge: "Comment, and I will draw characters from a hat. You will then write a ficlet in which the couple I give you drinks polyjuice to become the other couple I give you, and then engage in brothel-type activity. They won't know each other's real identities unless you let the polyjuice wear off, and they can't tell each other."
> 
> Love to Nocturnali for the beta

Hermione looked in the mirror with distaste. She had more than doubled in size and rather resembled a toad. Her Muggle therapist had told her to try to get under the skin of the woman she still hated, so her she was. Of course, her therapist had never envisioned this, but Hermione knew holding onto so much hate was unhealthy, so she was willing to try anything.

She ran chubby hands over her now unfit body. It was her money, right? Just because she was in a brothel didn't mean she had to have sex. She squared her shoulders and pushed open the door.

She was presented with a strange sight: Severus Snape in a silk robe, reading the Quibbler. She looked again, but the magazine was already out of sight and Snape was rising to greet her.

"Welcome, Professor Umbridge."

Hermione only stared. She hadn't specified who she wanted to meet in this room, but the fates had presented her with another of the demons she was trying to exorcise. It was too much. She burst into tears.

"I – I'm sorry. I can't –." She backed towards the door.

"What we need is a diversion."

"What?"

"An amusement, a distraction. Something to take your mind off things, Professor." He smiled kindly as he offered her a tissue. "I have Scrabble."

Hermione smiled as she blew her nose. "Scrabble would be nice."

Forty-five minutes, and a good bottle of red later, Snape stood and walked to a cupboard and returned with two goblets. Hermione was still trying to convince him that vermicious wasn't really a word.

"Did you want to continue, Professor Umbridge?"

"Um…what?"

"Your time's almost up. If you want to continue you'll need a second dose of the potion."

"I think I will. Who would have thought I'd want to stay in this body?" Then she giggled and that horrible, high-pitched noise didn't make her feel violent for once. Either the plan was working or she'd drunk too much. She accepted the goblet and drank it down, chasing it with the last of her wine.

Snape drank his more slowly as he sat at her feet. He took one fleshy foot in his hands and began to massage it. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm?"

"Why Umbridge?"

"Oh. I've had, ah, issues with her since I met her. My therapist said I should try thinking about what it would be like to be her. See if that lets me let go and move on with my life." She looked down into Snape's eyes. "I have issues with you, too. I hated you for so long, and then you sacrificed everything to save us. So I guess I'm dealing with two issues in one."

"I think it's your turn, professor," said Snape moving to the other foot.

"What? No. This feels too good to play Scrabble through. I concede. You win."

Hermione laughed again at the beautifully open, happy smile on Severus Snape's face. She had never seen him look like that in real life.

"I think you would have won. But thank you." He lifted the foot to his mouth and gently kissed a toe. Hermione softly gasped. She had given up on the idea of physical contact, and was shocked by the lips touching a part of her body. "Perhaps I can give you a proper massage, Professor."

Snape stood and grasped her hand, pulling her to the bed. He pushed off the robe.

"No need to be ashamed. It's not even your body I'm seeing."

Snape was firmly in control, and he pushed her onto the bed and poured warm oil onto his hands. Hermione closed her eyes as strong hands worked a steady rhythm over her body. The skin was strange, not her own. There was so much more of it for his hands to move over.

Yet it still felt good, no matter whose skin she was wearing. And Hermione had not felt anyone else's touch in a long time.

As the hands ran over her thighs, moving ever closer to her aching clitoris, she let out a soft whimper.

"Professor?" The smooth voice of Severus Snape ran over her.

"Please," she whispered.

Snape understood what she was asking for, and a thumb brushed her hood, sending jolts along her spine. Pleasure felt different in this body. In her own it pooled, liquid warmth in her gut. In this body it never stopped moving; the pleasure was like a thousand spiders or snakes crawling all over her. As the fingers continued to move, she opened her eyes and saw that Snape's robe was open, his other hand wrapped around himself.

She sat up and reached a chubby hand around him, pushing away his own thin fingers, wanting to give pleasure to this man she'd always underestimated. She moved until she could wrap wide lips around him, this body not as flexible as she was used to. Her new, larger mouth stretched around him, and he gasped, fingers digging into her scalp.

She ran her fingers across his balls and her tongue around his cock, knowing she had to taste him. The ridiculous thought crossed her mind that this may be the potion that cures her. She felt him tighten and then she was swallowing it all as he shuddered in her.

"I want to taste you," he said, pushing her back down.

She spread wide legs willingly and felt a tongue against her clit. She felt the bedcovers tight in her fists as she struggled to stay still for the mouth between her legs. The pleasure was moving over her like a hot wind, and she gasped helplessly.

Then the mouth was taken away.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we're about to change back."

"Don't care! Please – finish!" She pressed his head back between her legs, and moaned as his mouth continued its steady caresses.

She felt her climax rapidly approaching when she noticed her body changing back. As she watched, the chubby hand surrounded by black tendrils became thin fingers clutching dirty blonde hair. The mouth continued its pressure though and she arched under it as the orgasm ripped through her. Then she shocked herself by bursting into tears for the second time that day.

Luna Lovegood crawled up beside her and wrapped slim arms around her.

"Shh, Hermione. It's going to be okay."

And as the sobs abated, she thought that maybe it would be.


End file.
